


A walk in the park

by manateehugger



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manateehugger/pseuds/manateehugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is busy enjoying the nice day out when he finds out one of Byerly's secrets. Set shortly after A Civil Campaign</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the park

Ivan had been at work too long and the cold weather had finally broken so he decided to take some time out and stroll through the park. He might have also been hoping that some damsel in distress had lost her cat up a tree. He would of course heroically climb up, save the feline and be rewarded with feminine admiration and possibly a chance for a date. It had happened before, why couldn’t it happen again, he reasoned. Granted, on that occasion Ivan might have put the cat in the tree after checking out the owner. But, well things could happen.

Ivan was minding his own business when the cheerful music of the community ice cream truck reached his ears. This didn’t particularly interest him since beautiful young mothers necessarily came with loud screaming children. Ivan much preferred to deal with four legged beasts than two legged ones, thank you. What did interest him was a small boy who bolted up a hill to reach the ice cream truck.

“Uncle Byerly! Uncle Byerly! Quick! Bring money,” the child shouted.

Ivan guessed the boy was around seven or eight but Ivan was terrible with ages of children. He watched in fascination as a notorious town clown trundled up the hill towards the boy. After conferring seriously for a minute, Byerly ordered a very large sundae and paid for it. 

“By, I didn’t know you were one of Vorbarra Sultana’s premier babysitters,” Ivan said walking up to then.

By turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Ivan. Then the sundae came out. Byerly handed it to the small boy and pulled out several napkins from a container in the truck. He then looked the boy over and pulled out several more then stuffed them in the boy’s pocket. 

“Georgie why don’t you go sit down on that bench. I have to talk to my friend here,” By said.

“Why don’t you ever let me listen to your conversations,” Georgie asked, “Thomas says it’s because you’re a spy. Are you a spy?”

“No, of course not. I just wanted to spare you the boredom of listening to us discuss adult things like fiscal responsibility and laundry detergent. You know Ivan, I was originally using Almighty brand to wash my clothes but it just wasn’t getting the stains out properly so I switched to-“ By began.

“Alright, alright I’m going,” Georgie caved and headed over to the benches.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find these topics to be interesting when you’re older,” By called. Then paused, then added, “and don’t cover yourself in that chocolate syrup or you’re walking home.”

“Ha, ha,” came the boy’s response.

“He thinks I’m joking,” By muttered.

“So… spill, what are you doing here with the half-pint? Is this some ploy to catch traitors to the imperium? Pedophiles? Beautiful women,” Ivan asked.

By shook his head and looked almost embarrassed, “the boy is my cousin Richars youngest son. You know, the Richars I helped put away with the help of your cousin.”

“I helped too. Everyone seems to forget that,” Ivan complained.

By smiled and continued, “well it’s not common knowledge that I was involved in Richars arrest. But his wife figured it out. She was fuming mad at the idea of raising a boy on her own; she complained that it was unbecoming of a vor woman and gave me an ultimatum. Either I take Georgie out twice a week, so he would have a male authority figure of sorts in his life, or she would spill the information to the family.”

Ivan frowned, not least of all because of Lady Isabelle Vorrutyers views on single mothers and spoke, “well I’m sure Gregor would be willing to have choice words with her for trying to blackmail an ImpSec agent.”

By shrugged, “Georgie is the youngest by far, the second youngest is already in college and undoubtedly doesn’t need a father. So really it’s just him I’m looking after. Besides, even if Gregor silences Lady Isabelle there’s still a chance Georgie could hear about it from someone later. I don’t want to have to worry about him coming after me, looking for revenge, when he grows up. Much better to brain wash him now while he’s young.”

Ivan looked Byerly over, then a slow smirk spread across his face, “you like spending time with him.”

“I do not. It is merely duty which binds me to this task. Do you think I enjoy all the barfing and the farting and the ugh, sports, that goes with raising a little boy,” By asked with a shudder. 

Ivan tried to picture By being athletic. He could see By making snide remarks from the sidelines but nothing closer.

“Uncle Byerly,” Georgie called.

Byerly turned around, “what is it?”

“When we get back to your house can we watch “Teenage Robot Unicorns”,” Georgie asked.

“What? Again? We’ve seen that movie at least fifteen times,” By declared.

“I know. But I like it. Can we watch it please,” Georgie asked

Byerly grumbled some things about children and their sticky heads before raising his voice, “fine, just finish your sundae.”

“Yeah, you don’t want him to spoil his appetite,” Ivan snorted.

By glowered at Ivan.

“Uncle Byerly, I’m done. Can we go play catch now? I brought my football,” Georgie called.

Byerly grimaced, “what? So soon after eating? I don’t want you to get sick. You threw up last time we did anything exciting after you ate.”

“Yeah, but that was on the roller coasters, this is different,” Georgie insisted.

Byerly grumbled a few more choice things about children and then spoke more loudly, “fine.”

“Maybe I should watch you two, make sure your technique is good,” Ivan offered. The idea of Byerly Vorrutyer throwing a football was hilarious. 

“If you don’t leave right now I am going to tell your mother about all that free time you have that you could spend with her working on social activities,” Byerly hissed.

Ivan’s eyebrows shot up. He was about to argue that no one could be that cruel but then he looked into Byerly’s eyes and backed off, “ok, ok I’m going. Have fun By.”

Ivan was congratulating himself on getting away from By safely without being shot at or nearly dying. At least until he saw that young woman walk past him and over to Byerly who was helping Georgie clean himself up before their game.

“You know I just think it’s wonderful that you’re out here with your little boy. So many fathers just don’t understand the importance of spending time with their children. Anyway, I don’t mean to be rude but I noticed you don’t have a ring on your finger. I’m sure being a single father is very stressful. If you need a night off and can get a babysitter maybe I can help you relax a little,” the woman said handing By her card before waving and walking off.

Ivan stared open mouthed at this.

“Shouldn’t you tell her that you’re not my dada,” Georgie asked.

“Oh, I’ll call her up and straighten her out later,” By promised, smirking over at Ivan.

Ivan wondered vaguely what Nikki was doing today. He was cute. Maybe Ivan could persuade Nikki to come to the park with him.


End file.
